milomurphyslawfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
The Show Must Go On
" |hình ảnh = The_Show_Must_Go_On.png |sáng tác = Robert F. Hughes Martin Olson Dan Povenmire Dani Vetere |chú thích = Milo đang hát. |ban nhạc = Milo Murphy và Mezzo Soprano |nơi thực hiện = Nhà hát thính phòng Danville |thể loại nhạc = Opera |thời gian = 1:15 |đoạn nhạc = Tập tin:Milo Murphys Law - The Show Must Go On }}" " (Chương trình Phải Được Tiếp tục) là bài hát được Milo và Mezzo Soprano hát khi Milo cố gắng cứu lấy buổi hoà nhạc ô-pê-ra. Lời bài hát Tiếng Anh = Milo: I'm over here! Mezzo Soprano: You're slimmer than I remember Milo: It's the physique that I was cursed with Mezzo Soprano: '''I'll admit that I'm confused You're not the one that I rehearsed with I think we've gone off book Now, I believe the scene we're botching '''Milo: '''But I feel we should go on Because there's all these people watching '''Mezzo Soprano: '''So I guess that you're a Baritone And now we have to fight I'm a Mezzo-soprano, and it all ends tonight '''Milo: '''Actually, you sing between a tenor and a bass And that makes you a baritone Your hostility's misplaced '''Mezzo Soprano: '''Say what? '''Milo: '''Mezzo-soprano is your family name But you all sing in baritone That makes you all the same '''Mezzo Soprano: ''Wait a minute'' Mezzo-soprano is a family name But we all sing in baritone That makes us all the same Milo: You're right! Mọi người: Mezzo-soprano is our family name But we all sing in baritone That makes us all the same We are all baritones Milo: Diogee, go home! |-| Bản dịch = Milo: Ta đã ở đây! Mezzo Soprano: Câu lùn hơn tôi tưởng Milo: Đây là thân thể mà tôi bị nguyền rủa Mezzo Soprano: Tôi thừa nhận là tôi không thể hiểu Câu không phải là người tôi diễn cùng Tôi nghĩ chúng ta đã lạc đề Bây giờ, chúng ta đã diễn sai Milo: Nhưng chúng ta nên tiếp tục Bởi vì có rất nhiều người đang xem Mezzo Soprano: Vậy tôi chắc cậu là Nam Trung Và chúng ta phải chiến đấu Tôi là Nữ Trung, và tất cả sẽ chấm dứt tối nay Milo: Thật ra, ông đang hát giọng nam cao và giọng trầm Và nó khiến ông là Nam Trung Chiến tranh chỉ là hiểu nhầm Mezzo Soprano: Gì chứ? Milo: Nữ Trung là tên của gia đình ông Nhưng ông chỉ hát giọng Nam Trung Khiến ông cũng vậy thôi Mezzo Soprano: Khoan đã Nữ Trung là tên của gia đình ta Nhưng chúng ta đều hát giọng Nam Trung Khiến chúng ta như nhau Milo: Ông nói đúng''!'' Mọi người: Nữ Trung là tên của gia đình ta Nhưng chúng ta đều hát giọng Nam Trung Khiến chúng ta như nhau Chúng ta đều là Nam Trung Milo: Diogee, về nhà đi! Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *"Smooth Opera-tor" *"Baritone in a Deli" *"Music War" *"Come on, Baritone" Cước chú en:The Show Must Go On pl:The Show Must Go On Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Milo Murphy hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Mezzo Soprano hát